perjodohan yang berbahaya
by Black market
Summary: bagaimana jadinya kamu di paksa menikah dengan orang yang dikenal dan dirimu sendiri sudah memiliki kekasih yang kau cintai dan apa jadinya jika calon pengantinmu mengalami hal yang sama. pair NaruHina SasuSaku slight NaruSaku SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO and MY STORY

WARNING : AU, ABAL, AMATEUR, TYPO(S), OOC, etc

PAIRING: NARUHINA, SASUSAKU SLIGHT NARUSAKU, SASUHINA

PERJODOHAN YANG BERBAHAYA

**PENGENALAN TOKOH-TOKOH**

**NAMIKAZE NARUTO: 18 thn merupakan putra tunggal dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina **

**HYUUGA HINATA: 18 thn merupakan putri sulung dari pasangan Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Shizuka**

**UCHIHA SASUKE: 18 thn merupakan putra bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto**

**HARUNO SAKURA: 18 thn merupakan putri tunggal dari pasangan Haruno Kizazhi dan Haruno Mebuki**

Terdengar suara teriakan yang cukup keras di salah satu mansion yang sangat luas tepatnya di mansion namikaze, salah satu clan yang sangat berpengaruh di dunia di sebababkan karena clan namikaze memiliki perusahan besar yang bergerak di bidang kesehatan. Perusahan yang awalnya bernama senju corp berubah nama menjadi namikaze corp karena pergantian pewaris.

"Apa dijodohkan?" teriak sesosok pria berambut kuning jabrik berkulit tan memiliki 3 kumis kucing di masing-masing wajahnya bermata biru safir yang sangat menyejukan, siapa lagi yang berteriak kalau bukan si tokoh utama kita namikaze naruto.

"Pokoknya tidak mau,aku tidak mau di jodohkan oleh siapapun kecuali dengan kekasihku sendiri?" Ujar naruto dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Pokoknya kamu harus menurut tou-san, namikaze naruto," ujar lawan bicaranya, siapa lagi kalo bukan namikaze minato yang merupakan ayah kandung namikaze naruto.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau, naru sudah besar tou-san lagian naruto sudah punya pacar?" Jawab naruto membantah perkataan tou-sannya.

"Tidak naru, tou-san ingin kamu menikah dengan wanita pilihan tou-san titik tidak ada tapi-tapian?" Ujar minato dengan mengeluarkan aura membunuh sehingga membuat naruto ketakutan.

"Baik tousan naru mengerti," ujar naruto pasrah, lalu pergi meninggalkan ayahnya karena merasa kecewa. naruto sendiri sebenarnya sudah sering membantah perkataan ayahnya tetapi dia sering mengadukan kepada kaa-sannya yang merupakan wanita tercantik di konoha yang bernama uzumaki kushina yang telah berganti menjadi namikaze kushina. ibu naruto ini sangat terkenal karena dia seorang artis sekaligus penyanyi tetapi sudah berhenti semenjak mengandung naruto, sedangkan ayahnya sendiri merupakan dokter dan seorang pengusaha obat-obatan.

NARUTO POV:

Sungguh menyebalkan aku tidak mau menikah dengan siapapun kecuali dengan hinata hyuuga kekasihku. Bagiku tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mengalakan pesona hinataku, karena bagiku kekasihku merupakan sosok yang sempurna, memiliki wajah yang cantik, body yang seksi, pintar memasak,memiliki suara yang indah,pemalu, dan memiliki sifat keibuan apalagi hinata merupakan siswa yang sangat pintar karena merupakan siswa berprestasi dalam bidang akademik yang berbanding terbalik dengan diriku yang bodoh. Aku sendiri merasa tidak percaya bahwa hinata mencintaiku padahalkan aku tidak pintar, tetapi kata hinata aku ini memiliki semangat yang tinggi dan tidak mudah menyerah, itulah sebabnya hinata menyukaiku. Aku ini sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti hinata, semenjak aku berpacaran dengan hinata nilai-nilai pelajaran sekolah mengalami kenaikan karena hinata mau membimbingku dalam pelajaran sekolah. Walaupun aku ini bodoh tapi aku ini cukup terkenal loh, karena aku sendiri merupakan capten basket putra di sekolahku dan aku sendiri merupakan personil kurama band yang merupakan band yang terkenal di kota band merupakan band yang di bentuk olehku dan teman-temanku serta kekasihku, yang digawangi oleh: aku namikaze naruto sebagai gitaris sekaligus backing vokal, hinata hyuuga kekasihku sebagai vokalis, sabaku gaara sebagai keyboard, shikamaru nara sebagai pencipta lagu sekaligus gitaris, choji akimichi sebagai drumer dan kiba inuzuka sebagai basist. Bandku ini di bentuk ketika kita sekolah di junior high school samapai saat ini bandku sudah memiliki banyak pengemar tetapi sayang belum bisa buat rekaman karena orang tua kami tidak mengijinkan karena masih sekolah dan juga mendekati ujian negara, karena kami ini sudah kelas tiga. Kami berenam sendiri bersekolah di tempat yang sama yaitu konoha high school yaitu sekolah terbaik di kota konohagakure.

end naruto pov.


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO and MY STORY

WARNING : AU, ABAL, AMATEUR, TYPO(S), OOC, etc

PAIRING: NARUHINA, SASUSAKU SLIGHT NARUSAKU, SASUHINA

PERJODOHAN YANG BERBAHAYA

END POV

NORMAL POV

Di mansion Hyuuga.

"Hinata tou-san akan menjodohkan kamu dengan salah satu rekan bisnis tousan di sunagakure kamu mengerti hinata?" Ujar hiashi hyuuga yang merupakan ayah dari hinata dan hanabi salah satu pemimpin hyuuga corp, yaitu perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang pariwisata bersama uchiha corp bekerja sama membangun tempat-tempat yang strategis untuk di jadikan tempat wisata alam.

"Tapi tou-san aku tidak mau di jodohkan apalagi aku sudah memiliki kekasih,"jawab hinata dengan suara lembutnya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian hinata, tou-san minta kamu harus menurut perkataan tou-san kali ini, karena kamu sudah sering menentang tou-san, apalagi pacar kamu itu yang tidak tau diri,semenjak kamu kenal dengannya, kamu sering membantah perintah tou-san," ujar hiashi dengan suara yang mengintimidasi.

"Jangan menyalakan naruto-kun tou-san, dia itu anak yang baik naruto-kun tidak patas di salahkan tou-san," jawab hinata dengan wajah yang menunduk.

"naruto-naruto lagi yang kau bela, laki-laki yang tak tau diri beraninya dia merusak putriku,pokoknya mulai kali ini tou-san tidak akan mengijinkan kamu keluar rumah mengerti hinata," geram hiashi.

"Tousan jahat hik...hik ...hik... aku benci tou-san," sambil menangis hinata masuk kedalam kamar.

Hinata pov:

Hik hik hik tou-san jahat aku benci tou-san selalu seperti itu emang aku ini benda yang seenaknya di perlakukan seperti itu, kenapa sih tou-san tidak mengerti aku, padahalkan aku ingin seperti teman-teman yang bebas berteman dengan siapapun, aku harus gimana nih kaa-san kenapa tou-san tidak mau mengerti aku, apa yang harus aku lakukan, seandainya naruto-kun tau tentang situasi seperti ini apa yang akan dilakukannyanya.

End POV

Normal pov

Malam hari di kediaman namikaze,

"Hinata lagi ngapainnya, aku rindu padanya,"pikir naruto dalam hati sambil melihat bulan.

"Semoga esok menjadi hari yang menarik," ujar naruto lirih.

Pagi hari di konoha high school.

Pagi semua teriak naruto dengan senyum khasnya. Pagi naruto jawab teman-teman naruto serempak. Hinata kemana ya kok belum keliatan, ujar naruto dalam hati.

"Hei kiba kau lihat hinata gak?"tanya naruto kepada kiba.

"Hinata-nya, keliatannya belum datang mungkin agak terlambat," jawab kiba sambil tersenyum.

"Aneh tidak biasanya hinata datang terlambat biasa jam segini dia sudah ada datang, ada apa denganmu hinata,"dalam hati naruto.

Tiba-tiba ada anak yang berteriak, "itu hinata," lalu narutopun menoleh sambil tersenyum sambil memamerkan giginya yang putih lalu naruto menghampiri hinata dan memeluk sehingga membuat wajah hinata memerah kayak kepiting rebus.

"Narutokun," ujar hinata lirih.

"ada apa hinata sayang?"tanya naruto tanpa wajah bersalah.

"aku malu," jawab hinata menahan debaran jantungnya yang berdebar-debar agar tidak pingsan.

"Gomen hime aku rindu padamu," kata naruto.

"tapi ini di kelas naruto-kun, banyak yang melihat,"ujar hinata sambil melepaskan pelukan naruto.

"Tak apa hinata toh mereka kan sudah tau bahwa kita adalah sepasang kekasih," ujar naruto sambil cengegesan. "Wah-wah pasangan ini lagi mesra-mesranya membuat kami semua iri," sindir kiba.

"kau iri atau cemburu kiba dengan naruto kau kan juga menyukai hinata bukan," sindir shino.

"kau ini membocorkan rahasiaku awas kau shino," kata kiba kesal.

"gomen-gomen aku keceplosana," ujar shino.

"tak apa shino sudah aku maafkan lagian aku mendukung kok pasangan naruhina benarkan teman-teman," kata kiba sambil semangat.

"benar kiba iya kita juga mendukung pasangan naruhina," jawab teman-teman naruto hinata membenarkan perkataan kiba,

"arigatou teman-teman, ujar naruhina kompak sambil menundukan kepalanya soalnya menahan malu.

Kring ...kring...kring bel tanda masuk kekelas berbunyi menunjukan sebentar lagi pelajaran di mulai.

Datanglah seorang guru yang sangat cantik masuk kelas 12 IPA 1 kelas dimana hinata dan naruto belajar.

"Selamat pagi semua," ujar guru cantik tersebut yang bernama shizune.

"pagi sensei," jawab murid-murid kompak.

Skiptime

Kring...kring...kring bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Kalian boleh istirahat jangan lupa tugasnya di kumpulkan minggu depan," ujar shizune,

"hai," sensei jawab murid-murid kompak,

lalu shizune meninggalkan kelas.

"Wah tugas lagi tugas lagi capek ni," gerutu naruto.

"tidak apa-apa nanti aku bantu kok naruto-kun," kata hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya,

"wah kau baik sekali hime kalau di bantu hinata-chan tugas terasa ringan, karena hanya hinatalah yang mau membantuku," ujar naruto sambil tersenyum,

"kau bisa aja narutokun akukan hanya membantu sebisaku," ujar hinata,

"jangan pesimis begitu hina-chan kau itu pintar daripada aku ini yang bodoh gak bisa apa-apa," tegur naruto kepada hinata.

"sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar nanti malah gak selesai-selesai urusannya, bisa repot kalau suami istri bertengkar,"sindir kiba kepada pasangan naruhina,

"apa katamu kiba," sewot naruhina kompak,

"wah-wah kalian memang kompak emang pasangan fenomenal di konoha," ujar kiba sambil cengegesan.

"Aku tidak peduli, ayo hime kita keatap sambil memakan bento yang kau bawa, pasti rasanya enak daripada di kelas pasti ujung-ujungnya kiba minta bagian lagi," ujar naruto sambil melirik kiba,

"kau tau aja naruto," kiba merasah tersindir,

"sudah-sudah jangan ribut nanti keburu bel masuk jadi bentonya tidak termakan deh, kalau kiba mau boleh juga kok," ujar hinata lembut,

"wah hinata-chan memang baik, tapi aku gak mau ngangu kencan kalian nanti bisa kacau deh," ujar kiba.

"Ayo hinata," dengan semangat naruto mengengam tangan hinata membuat wajah hinata merona merah. Sesampainya di atap hinata membuka bekal yang dibuat tadi pagi,

"Itadakimasu," ujar naruto hinata kompak.

Setelah menghabiskan bentonya mereka berdua terdiam, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi susah di keluarkan, akhirnya salah satu dari mulai bicara.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan hinata?"ujar naruto dengan pandangan yang serius,

"katakan saja narutokun, aku siap mendengarkannya," jawab hinata.

lirih sebenarnya...

Penasaran apa yang ingin naruto sampaikan tunggu di capter selanjutnya.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO and MY STORY

WARNING : AU, ABAL, AMATEUR, TYPO(S), OOC, Etc

PAIRING: NARUHINA, SASUSAKU SLIGHT NARUSAKU, SASUHINA

PERJODOHAN YANG BERBAHAYA

Chapter sebelumnya:

Sesampainya di atap hinata membuka bekal yang dibuat tadi pagi,

" Itadakimasu," ujar naruto hinata kompak.

Setelah menghabiskan bento mereka terdiam, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi susah di keluarkan, akhirnya salah satu dari mulai bicara.

" Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan hinata",ujar naruto dengan pandangan yang serius.

"katakan saja narutokun, aku siap mendengarkannya", jawab hinata lirih

Sebenarnya!

**CHAPTER 3**

"sebenarnya aku akan di jodohkan tou-san dengan orang yang tidak ku kenal akan tetapi aku ingin hubungan kita terus berlanjut, karena aku sangat mencintaimu hinata-chan" ujar naruto dengan pandangan serius.

"Di jodohkan-nya? Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga akan dijodoh oleh tou-sanku, tetapi aku tidak mau karena aku juga mencintaimu naruto-kun," jawab hinata dengan tatapan yang juga serius.

"Apa?" Teriak naruto dengan suara keras, "jadi hinata-chan juga akan di jodohkan juga-nya, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kenapa sih para orang tua tidak mengerti perasaan anaknya?" tanya naruto dengan keadaan marah.

"Aku juga tidak tau naruto-kun, aku sendiri kecewa denga sikap tou-san yang sewenang-wenang menentukan calon suamiku tanpa melihat perasaan anaknya," jawab hinata dengan wajah yang kecewa.

"Aku akan mencari cara agar perjodohan ini di batalkan," kata naruto riang.

"Ide apa itu naruto-kun?" tanya hinata ragu.

"Entahlah aku belum tau, tapi tenanglah hinata-chan aku akan berusaha membatalkan perjodohan ini," janji naruto dengan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Baiklah aku percayakan ini semua pada naruto-kun," kata hinata riang.

"Ayo kita ke kelas hinata-chan," ajak naruto

"Hai,"

**Di salah satu sekolah ternama di kota sunagakure yang bernama SUNA HIGH SCHOOL:**

"sakura apa hari minggu ini kau punya waktu luang," tanya salah satu murid tampan, berkulit putih, berambut model emo kepada murid cantik, berambut pink, berjidat lebar, yang tidak lain adalah uchiha sasuke, yang merupakan pangeran sekolah yang banyak memiliki pengemar.

"Ada, emang ada apa sasuke-kun?" tanya sakura dengan pipi merona merah

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke sesuatu tempat kau mau ikut," ujar sasuke dengan ekspresi cool.

"Kyaa, aku mau di ajak sasuke-kun kencan," ujar iner sakura.

"Aku mau," langsung menjawab ajakan sasuke dengan jantung berdebar-debar.

"Baiklah ku tunggu di rumahmu jam delapan pagi," senyum sasuke yang jarang keliatan.

"Kyaa sasuke-kun, kalo tersenyum semakin tampan," teriak fans girls si pangeran es.

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan sakura dengan wajahstoic-nya tak peduli dengan teriakan fansnya.

"Iih' apa-apaan sih mereka yang diajak kencankan aku tapi kenapa sih mereka malah teriak-teriak gak jelas," pikir sakura cemburu dalam hati.

"Tapi aku senang akhirnya sasuke-kun akhirnya mau mengajaku kencan, 'kencan apa benar ini kencan,' tapi aku senang diajak sasuke-kun, jarang-jarang loh sasuke-kun mengajak seorang gadis jalan-jalan, malahan tidak pernah keliatan dia membawa seorang gadis kesesuatu tempat, apa sasuke-kun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan yang aku rasa-nya," pikir sakura sambil senyam-senyum.

"Wah ada yang hatinya berbunga-bunga-nih," ujar salah satu teman sakura berambut kuning, yang bernama ino.

"Apaan sih, kau ini selalu ikut campur urusanku," kata sakura jengkel

"Hei forehead aku inikan sahabatmu, kalau sahabatku ini senang aku pun ikut senang,"ujar ino meledek sahabat baik-nya ini.

"Iya-iya aku ngerti kok kamu ini memang sahabat yang paling mengerti aku, bagaimana acara kencan-nya kemarin dengan sai-kun, lancar!" Balas sakura.

Ino pun tersipu malu karena ketahuan sedang berkencan dengan salah satu pria tertampan kedua setelah sasuke yang bernama uchiha sai, yang merupakan sepupu dari uchiha sasuke.

"Eh" lancar kok, bahkan kemarin sai-kun memberi gelang," jawab ino sambil menunjukkan gelang yang terbuat dari perak yang berukiran nama ino dan nama sai.

"Wah bagus sekali gelangnya aku juga ingin di belikan seperti itu," kata sakura kagum dengan gelang yang di pakai ino.

"Tenangalah forehead pasti sasuke akan membelikan yang lebih bagus,aku yakin itu!" ino menyemangati sakura, karena hubungan sasuke dan sakura bisa masih tidak jelas, pasalnya sasuke jarang sekali bicara dengan siapapun, ini berbanding terbalik dengan sifat itachi yang merupakan kakak kandung sasuke maupun sai yang terkesan murah senyum dan ramah kepada siapapun.

"Tapi aku masih ragu pig, mana mungkin sasuke-kun memberi barang yang mahal memang aku ini siapanya?" sakura meragukan perkataan ino.

"Kau ini selalu ragu-ragu, sebenarnya aku merasa bahwa sasuke juga menyukaimu forehead," seru ino.

"Tapi pig aku masih ragu perasaannya itu, kau liat sendirikan sasuke-kun jarang bicara bahkan terkesan dingin," jawab sakura dengan perasaan ragu-ragu.

"Tapi aku yakin forehead kalau dia menyukaimu, buktinya kamu mau di ajak ke sesuatu tempat, ini membuktikan dia mencintaimu nona haruno," kata ino bersemangat

"Terserah apa maumu pig!" seru sakura.

Kring...kring... bel tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat berbunyi menandakan sebentar lagi pelajaran di mulai kembali.

Skip time.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi menandakan berakhirlah pelajaran sekolah untuk hari ini.

"Ayo pig kita pulang," ajak sakura.

"Baiklah," sambil berjalan mengikuti sakura.

Skip time.

Pada sore hari di kediaman haruno terdengar suara teriakan yang cukup keras.

"apa dijodohkan!" teriak putri tunggal pasangan kizashi haruno dan mebuki haruno yang bernama sakura haruno.

"Iya saku-chan kamu akan tou-san akan jodohkan dengan salah satu rekan bisnis tou-san, dan kamu harus menuruti perintah tou-san mengerti!"

"baiklah tou-san, aku akan menuruti perintah tou-san," ujar sakura dengan wajah lesu karena akan di jodohkan dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal.

Sakura pun meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dengan wajah yang lesu. Walaupun sakura itu tidak mau di jodohkan akan tetapi dia ini anak yang menurut perkataan tou-sannya, karena dia pernah tidak menurut perkataan tou-sannya sehingga uang jajannya dan kartu atmnya di tahan selama satu tahun, sehingga membuat sakura frustasi pasalnya sakura itu hobby shopping bersama sahabatnya ino, inilah membuat sakura harus menerima keputusan tou-sannya takut uang jajan dan atmnya di tahan lagi, walaupun keputusan itu sangat menyakitkan karena menyangkut masa depannya, padahal dia sendiri mencintai pria yang bernama sasuke uchiha walaupun hubungan mereka belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyatakan cintanya.

Malam hari di salah satu kediaman uchiha yang terkesan hening karena penghuninya sedang menikmati makan malam. Salah satu pria dewasa memulai berbicara kepada putra bungsungnya, yang tak lain merupakan kepala keluarga uchiha yang bernama fugaku uchiha.

"Sasuke tou-san ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu dan kamu harus menuruti perintah tou-san," ujar fugaku tegas.

"Baiklah tou-san apa yang ingin di bicarakan?" tanya sasuke datar.

"Sebenarnya tou-san akan menjodohkan kamu dengan salah satu putri sulung rekan kerja tou-san dari kota konoha demi mempererat hubungan uchiha corp dan hyuuga corp yang merupakan mitra bisnis tou-san, sehingga kerja sama antara uchiha dan hyuuga bukan hanya sebagai rekan bisnis saja tapi menjadi hubungan keluarga sehingga proyek kerja sama semakin cepat terlaksana, mengerti sasuke," ujar fugaku panjang lebar.

"Baiklah tou-san, aku mengerti,"

"Bagus anakku itulah anakku yang menurut perkataan tou-sanmu ini," fugaku tersenyum bangga.

"Aku selesai!" seru sasuke dengan menunjukkan kekecewaanya walaupun tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sasuke pov:

Sial kenapa sih tou-san tidak mengerti perasaanku, padahal aku sendiri paling benci kalau hidupku di atur apa lagi ini menyangkut masa depanku, padahalkan aku sudah mempunyai orang yang selama ini ku taksirwalaupun aku belum pernah menyatakan perasaanya padanya karena bisa mencoreng harga diriku sebagai uchiha yang terkenal dengan sikap cuek kepada siapapun. Sial kenapa sih harus aku kenapa bukan aniki saja yang di jodohkan, aku benci perjodohan ini.

End sasuke pov

**Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita ini menarik **

**Dan siapa yang di sukai sasuke**

**Lalu sakura akan diajak kemana oleh sasuke**

**Apa rencana naruto **

**penasaran**

**Tunggu jawabannya di chapter berikutnya**

**TBC**

Review ya jangan lupa


	4. Chapter 4

NARUTO FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO and MY STORY

WARNING : AU, ABAL, AMATEUR, TYPO(S), OOC, Etc

PAIRING: NARUHINA, SASUSAKU SLIGHT NARUSAKU, SASUHINA

PERJODOHAN YANG BERBAHAYA

Terima kasih atas reviewnya, saya usahakan ceritanya akan semakin menarik. Untuk tanda petik sudah saya edit supaya enak dibaca, maaf kan aku karena aku baru jadi asal ketik.

Thanks

Chapter sebelumnya:

Sasuke pov:

Sial kenapa sih tou-san tidak mengerti perasaanku, padahal aku sendiri paling benci kalau hidupku di atur apa lagi ini menyangkut masa depanku, padahalkan aku sudah mempunyai orang yang selama ini ku taksirwalaupun aku belum pernah menyatakan perasaanya padanya karena bisa mencoreng harga diriku sebagai uchiha yang terkenal dengan sikap cuek kepada siapapun. Sial kenapa sih harus aku kenapa bukan aniki saja yang di jodohkan, aku benci perjodohan ini.

End sasuke pov

Chapter empat**:**

Normal pov:

Pagi hari di kota konohagakure,"naruto ayo bangun nak,"terdengar suara wanita memanggil putranya yang bernama namikaze kushina.

"sebentar lagi bu,naru masih ngantuk," guman naruto, sambil memejamkan matanya,

"tapi nak ini sudah pagi, emang kamu gak kesekolah apa?"teriak kushina dengan mode devil yang terkesan mengerikan, sehingga penghuni rumah merasakan hawa yang sangat mengerikan,bahkan naruto-pun terbangun dan langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"fu...fu..fu.. dasar anak itu gak pernah berubah,"guman kushina menunjukan smirk devilnya, walaupun sangat cantik tapi kalo marah kushina tanpak seperti iblis yang siap menerkam siapa saja yang membantah perintahnya, bahkan minato yang notabene adalah suaminya sendiri tidak berani melawan perkataan kushina. Setelah membangunkan anaknya kushina langsung merapikan kasur anaknya.

Terlihat naruto yang sudah selesai mandinya dengan pakaian lengkap,memang naruto sudah terbiasa berganti pakaian di kamar mandi karena dulu pernah trauma ketika kamarnya ada seseorang wanita yang merupaakan supupunya yang tak lain bernama Uzumaki Karin, anak pasangan dari Uzumaki Nagato dan Uzumaki konan yang merupakan adik kandung dari ibu naruto. Karin sendiri terbiasa masuk kamar naruto tanpa izin karena sudah akrab dengan naruto karena sama-sama bekerja di dunia infotaiment walaupun beda profesi Karin sebagai aktris, sedangkan naruto sebagai musisi, sehingga mereka berdua terlihat akrab.

"Kaa-san naru mau minta bantuan boleh,"naruto memohon ibunya yang sedang membereskan tempat tidur anaknya.

"Bantuan apa naru-chan," tanya kushina heran,

"anu,itu," naruto terliat binggung untuk mengatakanya,

"Ada apa sih, kenapa kamu terlihat bingung sih, coba katakan sama kaa-sanmu nak tidak usah bingung", terlihat kushina makin heran dengan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"sebenarnya sih?"

Setelah menceritakan persoalan perjodohan tersebut kushina menangapinya dengan senyuman,karena tahu bahwa naruto tidak pernah mau menuruti perkataan tou-sannya, dari dulu sampai sekarang seperti itu, karena itu naruto selalu meminta bantuan terhadap kaa-sannya, karena tou-sannya tidak berani melawan perkataan kushina.

"maafkan kaa-san sayang, kalau masalah perjodohan kaa-san tidak bisa membantumu, kaa-san sendiri sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan sikap tou-sanmu,tapi bagaimana lagi,kalo menyangkut perjodohan sepertinya tou-sanmu serius bahkan aku pun harus mengikuti perintahnya," tolak kushina penuh penyesalan. "sudah makan sana nanti terlambat kesekolah!"perintah kushina.

"hai kaa-san"

Naruto pov:

Adu gimana nih kaa-san ternyata tidak bisa membantu,padahal biasanya tou-san patuh dengan perintah kaa-san,mungkin benar tou-san serius tentang perjodohan ini, karena menyangkut pewaris namikaze corp apalagi aku tidak mau di tunjuk menjadi penganti tou-san, aku lebih suka menjadi musisi ataupun artis daripada menjadi dokter ataupun yang berbau dengan medis, mungkin karena darah keartisan kaa-san mengalir di dalam diriku,tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, pokoknya aku ingin menikah dengan hinata tak ada yang lain.

End naruto pov

Normal pov

Di mansion hyuuga, terliat dua gadis yang sedang berkemas-kemas tasnya, "hanabi,aku bingung dengan sifat tou-san, kenapa sih tou-san selalu membuat keputusan seenak-enaknya tanpa memperhatikan keadaanku,"curhat hinata kepada adiknya hanabi hyuuga." Mungkin ini jalan terbaik nee-chan, tou-san mungkin ingin mendapatkan menantu yang baik,"tanggap hanabi, "emang naruto-kun gak baik apa,kalo tidak ada naruto-kun mungkin aku gak punya teman sama sekali,"bantah hinata sedikit kesal, "bukan begitu nee-cha naruto-nii orangnya emang baik,tapi tou-san gak setuju nee-chan menikah dengan naruto-nii, sebenarnya sih aku kurang setuju tentang keputusan tou-san, tapi bagaimana lagi perkataan tou-san tidak bisa di bantah, semenjak kaa-san meninggal tou-san kerliatannya terlalu overprotektif kepada anak-anaknya,"ujar hanabi panjang lebar. "iya juga sih semenjak meninggalnya kaa-san, tou-san terlihat berubah gak seperti dulu yang terkenal ramah kepada siapapun,mungkin trauma dengan kejadian itu"

Flashback:

"hinata,hanabi besok kita rayakan ulang tahun tou-san di kumo-ya, disana ada pantai yang cukup indah dengar-dengar lusa ada festival kembang api, jarang-jarang kita pergi berlibur," ajak ibu hinata dan hanabi yang bernama shizuka hyuuga, "hai kaa-san" ujar mereka berdua kompak.

Keesokan harinya keluarga hyuuga bersiap-siap pergi berlibur ke pantai kumogakure, disana ada pantai yang sangat indah apalagi setiap tanggal 9 januari ada festival kembang api dalam rangka ulang tahun kota kumogakure. Kota kumogakure memang memilik pantai yang sangat indah makanya keluarga hyuuga membangun hotel tepat di pinggir pantai, yang merupakan hotel pertama yang di bangun oleh hiashi. Jarang antara konohagakure dan kumogakure kurang lebih sekitar 100 km.

"Tidak ada yang tertinggalankan?"tanya shizuka kepada kedua anaknya, "tidak ada kaa-san,"ujar mereka berdua kompak, "baiklah ayo kita berangkat,"ujar hiashi mengeluarkan mobil dari bagasi.

Selama perjalaan ke kumogakure cuaca memang sedang terang-terangnya, sehingga mereka berempat menghabiskan waktu sambil bernyanyi, mereka sangat senang karena jarang-jarang mereka bisa bersenang-senang bernyayi bersama karena pekerjaan hiashi sebagai direktur utama hyuuga corp dan pekerjaan shizuka sebagai penyanyi solo yang jarang di rumah, sehingga hinata dan hanabi merasa kesepian terutama usia mereka yang tergolong masih anak-anak. Ketika mereka sedang asiknya bercanda,bernyanyi bersama-sama, tiba-tiba datang arah berlawanan menuju mobil yang di naiki keluarga hyuuga, sehingga terjadi tabrakan. Akibat kecelakaan itu keluarga hyuuga kehilangan salah satu keluarganya yaitu shizuka hyuuga ibu dari hinata dan hanabi karena kehabisan darah ketika di bawah kerumah sakit. Hiashi dan kedua anaknya hanya bisa meratapi kepergian istri dan ibu mereka. Si penabrakpun juga tewas di tempat, hal ini di kerenakan si sopir mengendari mobil sambil mabuk-mabukan. Setelah kejadian itu sikap hiashi berupa drastis, membuat kedua putrinya mengalami tekanan pasalnya tou-sannya membatasi pergaulan kedua putrinya.

End Flash back

Di konoha high school.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," ujar naruto sambil memamerkan giginya yang putih, "ohayou gozaimasu naruto," ujar teman-teman naruto kompak. Naruto langsung berjalan menuju bangkunya di sebelah bangku hinata, kebetulan hinata sudah datang.

"ohayou gozaimasu hime,"menyapa hinata sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"ohayou gozaimasu naruto-kun,"balas hinata sambil menundukkan wajahnya menahan malu.

"Hime apakah sabtu besok ada waktu?"tanya naruto, "ada naruto-kun,memang ada apa?"jawab hinata, "ano aku ingin mengajakmu kencan boleh,"ajak naruto bersemangat, "kencan!tapikan kita belum menyelesaikan tugas dari shizune sensei,"tolak hinata secara halus, takut menyingung perasaan naruto, "tidak masalah hime-chan,kita kencan sambil ngerjain tugas nanti aku jemput kok,"terang naruto panjang lebar, "baiklah, tapi dimana?"tanya hinata bingung,"bagaimana di rumahku kebetulan otou-san dan kaa-san sedang tidak ada dirumah selama satu minggu kedepan,mereka berdua berangkat hari ini?'usul naruto panjang lebar,"baiklah naruto-kun,"mengiyakan perkaataan naruto, "nanti aku jemput jam 7 malamnya,"ujar naruto bersemangat.

"Aduh gimana nih, tou-san pasti tidak mengijinkan aku keluar rumah,tapi aku juga tidak ingin membuat naruto-kun kecewa, ah sudahlah nanti saja kupikirkan semoga tou-san mengijinkan aku keluar rumah, kan izinnya belajar bersama, masak tou-san tidak mengizinkan, kau harus semangat hinata kapan lagi aku bisa berkencan dengan naruto-kun,"pikir hinata dalam hati.

Sementara itu

Di Sunagakure tepatnya sekolah favorit yaitu SUNA HIGH SCHOOL.

Jam istirahat,

"hei pig,ayo ikut aku ke atap,"ajak sakura kepada ino sahabatnya,

"ada apa foreahed?"tanya ino bingung,

"sudahlah pokoknya ikut, aku ingin bicara dua mata,"sambil menarik tangan ino.

"hei-hei jangan kasar-kasar seperti itu foreahed,aku nggak akan lari kok," sambil melepas tangan sakura, seketika itu sakura melepas tanggan ino.

Skip time, di atap sekolah.

"sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku tanyakan kepadamu ino,tapi janjinya kamu gak bilang siapapunnya,"sakura menatap ino dengan wajah yang serius,

"tenanglah aku tak akan membocorkan rahasia hanya kau dan aku,"janji ino sungguh-sungguh,

"baguslah kalo begitu,sebenarnya?

Skip time

Setelah sakura menceritakan perjodohan itu kepada ino,tetapi ino justru tertawa terbahak bahak sehingga membuat sakura jengkel.

"Jangan tertawa ino pig, seharusnya aku tidak menceritakannya padamu,"sakura merasa jengkel terhadap ino.

"tenanglah foreahed aku tau kok perasaanmu, tapi orang tuamu lucu juganya masak sih masih ada namanya acara perjodohan, emangnya ini zaman apa sih?"gurau ino sambil menahan tawa.

"itulah masalahnya ino pig, orang tuaku terlalu memaksakan kehendak, kalo tidak di turuti bisa-bisa aku gak dianggap anak deh, tahun kemarin aja uang jajanku di tahan gara-gara kejadian kita yang tidak pulang ke rumah selama dua hari, setelah itu aku di marahin panjang lebar sampai aku di hukum,padahal kan kita punya acara mendaki gunung yang diadakan anak-anak osis," curhat sakura panjang lebar.

"tenanglah sakura, aku tau kok perasaanmu," ujar ino menenangkan sakura.

"tenang-tenang bagaimana? Kau kan tau kalo aku menyukai sasuke, mana mungkin aku menikah dengan orang yang ku kenal, padahal kemarin sasuke ingin mengajak kencan, aku mulai yakin bahwa sasuke menyukai aku, tapi mendengarkan perkataan otou-san malah membuat diriku terpuruk, kau taukan ino, rasanya kayak apa?"

"sabar-nya sakura kami sama sedang menguji hubungan kalian sapa tau semua ini ada hikmanya," ino menenangkan perasaan sakura

"arigatou ino,kamu memang sahabatku yang paling baik,"

"itu sudah pasti, kitakan sahabat," ino tersenyum melihat sakura

Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka?

Apakah sakura akan mengukapkan perasaanya kepada sasuke?

Penasaran kan tunggu di chapter selanjutnya

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Balasana review:**

**Manguni**: masak kayak siti nurbaya, ceritanya lain kok

**Reina minei**: awalnya naruto hinata, sasuke sakura tapi kok berubah sendiri, aku gak tau

**Yola-ShikaIno****: **nanti saya perbaiki, thanks sarannya

**Akasuna Sakurai****: **chapter ini akan ada perbaiki, makasih sarannya

**: **liat aja kedepannya kan belum ketemu teman-temannya naru he...he...he...

**Kamikaze**: pasti nanti ada

**Terima kasih saya ucapkan kepada yang telah mereview fanfic yang geje**

**Selamat membaca**

Chapter sebelumnya:

Setelah sakura menceritakan perjodohan itu kepada ino,tetapi ino justru tertawa terbahak bahak sehingga membuat sakura jengkel.

"Jangan tertawa ino pig, seharusnya aku tidak menceritakannya padamu,"sakura merasa jengkel terhadap ino.

"tenanglah foreahed aku tau kok perasaanmu, tapi orang tuamu lucu juganya masak sih masih ada namanya acara perjodohan, emangnya ini zaman apa sih?"gurau ino sambil menahan tawa.

"itulah masalahnya ino pig, orang tuaku terlalu memaksakan kehendak, kalo tidak di turuti bisa-bisa aku gak dianggap anak deh, tahun kemarin aja uang jajanku di tahan gara-gara kejadian kita yang tidak pulang ke rumah selama dua hari, setelah itu aku di marahin panjang lebar sampai aku di hukum,padahal kan kita punya acara mendaki gunung yang diadakan anak-anak osis," curhat sakura panjang lebar.

"tenanglah sakura, aku tau kok perasaanmu," ujar ino menenangkan sakura.

"tenang-tenang bagaimana? Kau kan tau kalo aku menyukai sasuke, mana mungkin aku menikah dengan orang yang ku kenal, padahal kemarin sasuke ingin mengajak kencan, aku mulai yakin bahwa sasuke menyukai aku, tapi mendengarkan perkataan otou-san malah membuat diriku terpuruk, kau taukan ino, rasanya kayak apa?"

"sabar-nya sakura kami sama sedang menguji hubungan kalian sapa tau semua ini ada hikmanya," ino menenangkan perasaan sakura

"arigatou ino,kamu memang sahabatku yang paling baik,"

"itu sudah pasti, kitakan sahabat," ino tersenyum menatap mata sakura.

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO and MY STORY**

**WARNING : AU, ABAL, AMATEUR, TYPO(S), OOC, Etc**

**PAIRING: NARUHINA, SASUSAKU SLIGHT NARUSAKU, SASUHINA**

**PERJODOHAN YANG BERBAHAYA**

Chapter lima:

Pada malam harinya di mansion uchiha, sesosok pria tampan berkulit putih, bermata onix, rambut model pantat ayam, yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sedang memandang langit yang di penuhi bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang.

Sasuke POV:

Ternyata memendam perasaan itu sangat menyakitkannya, rasanya seperti di iris pisau, apalagi kalau tau akan di jodohkan,dan ironisnya di jodohkan dengan orang yang sama sekali aku ketauhi, ironis memang, tapi mau apalagi,aku tidak bisa membantah perintah tou-san,kalo aku menolak perintah tou-san impianku menjadi dokter akan pupus, padahal menjadi dokter merupakan impianku sejak kecil, impianku memang ingin menjadi dokter semenjak Kaa-san menceritakan kalau dulunya beliau seorang perawat di salah satu rumah sakit di Suna.

FLASHBACK:

Di ruang keluarga terliha seorang pria dewasa sedang berbicara dengan pria remaja, yang tak lain percakapan ayah kepada putra bungsunya

"Sasuke jika kamu menolak perjodohan ini kamu tidak boleh menjadi dokter mengerti!"perintah Fugaku tegas.

"Menger ti Tou-san,aku akan menuruti perintahmu," ujar Sasuke terkesan cuek, padahal dalam hatinya sedang kesal.

"Sial-sial-sial kenapa Tou-san memaksa sih," ujar sasuke dalam hati berjalan menuju kamarnya.

END FLASHBACK

Semenjak itu Sasuke sering mengurung diri di kamarnya, keluar kamar hanya ketikaberangkat sekolah dan makan malam, Sasuke memang tipe yang tidak banyak bicara, dia terbiasa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, ibu Sasuke Mikoto Uchiha khawatir dengan keadaan putra bungsuhnya, Mikoto pun ingin sekali bicara dengan Saasuke tapi respon Sasuke yang pura-pura mendengar sehingga membuat Mikoto geram.

"Sasuke,"bentak Mikoto.

"Hn"

"Ada apa denganmu nak, akhir-akhir ini kamu sering mengurung diri?" tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke ragu untuk menjawabnya tapi akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulutnya."Baiklah aku menyerah, sebenarnya aku gak mau di jodohkan,aku sudah punya gadis yang ku sukai,dia sangat cantik, baik dan pintar, apalagi cita-citanya dan cita-citaku sama yaitu menjadi dokter mungkin hanya dia saja yang membuatku jatuh cinta."

"Oh teryata itu masalahmu,tapi maaf Suke, Kaa-san tidak bisa membantumu, kau taukan sifat Tou-sanmu yang kaku, tapi memang sulit melupakan first love,aku dulu juga sepertimu, tapi bukan karena perjodohan,tapi karena dia mencintai orang lain, Kaa-san akhirnya memutuskan untuk melupakannya walaupun sangat sulit, tapi akhirnya aku bertemu Tou-sanmu yang kebetulan dia mencari perawat untuk merawat Tou-sannya yang akhirnya menjadi kakekmu, semenjak mengenal Tou-sanmu aku merasa jatuh cinta yang kedua kalinya,lalu aku mengutarakan isi hatiku kepadanya, dan Tou-sanmu itu ternyata juga mencintaiku, akhirnya aku menikah dengan Tou-sanmu sehingga mempunyai dua anak yang tampan," cerita Mikoto ceria

"Benarkah seperti itu?"tanya Sasuke yang ragu dengan cerita ibunya.

"Tentu saja itu benar Suke, ngapain juga Kaa-san berbohong,"jawab Mikoto senang.

"Siapa orang yang Kaa-san cintai?"tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Oh dia itu teman kerja Kaa-san,dia sebagai dokter sedangkan aku sebagai asistennya,"jawab Mikoto

"Apakah hubungan kalian berakhir?"tanya Sasuke makin penasaran

"Oh tidak Suke,kami tetap berkomunikasi, kabarnya sekarang dia melanjutkan perusahan Tou-sannya dan kabarnya dia mempunyai anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganmu," jawab Mikoto

"Oh, jadi begitu toh,"mendengarkan jawaban Mikoto.

"Ayo cepat tidur sana, besokkan kamu sekolah, nanti kamu kesiangan,"perintah Mikoto

"Ha'i Kaa-san."

Keesokan harinya, Seperti biasa keluarga Uchiha sudah bersiap-siap untuk memulai aktivitas seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang berubah,semua sudah ada di meja makan untuk sarapan sebelum memulai aktivitas. Terlihat tiga pria tampan sudah selesai sarapannya. Mereka bertiga akan memulai urusannya masing-masing. Sang kepala keluarga yang siap-siap ke kantor, si sulung yang pergi kuliah dan si bungsu berangkat sekolah.

Sementara itu di kediamaan Namikaze:

Sosok pria pirang sedang tertidur pulas, seolah-olah tidak ada gangguan, tiba-tiba muncul wanita cantik berambut merah panjang masuk kedalam kamar si bocah pirang.

"Namikaze Naruto, sampai kapan kamu tidur,cepat bangun kalu tidak aku siram pakai air,"teriak wanita cantik berambut merah membangunkan anaknya, sehingga membuat anaknya terjatuh dari kasur karena kaget atas teriakan sang bunda, lalu si anak itu ketakutan melihat tampang horor sang bunda, akhirnya si anak itu langsung pergi ke kamar mandi lalu sang bunda mengeriai, "dasar anak nakal."

Naruto Pov:

Kurang dua hari lagi aku akan kencan dengan Hinata, aku merasa senang sekali,tapi aku merasa sedih karena bisa jadi lusa merupakan kencan yang terakhir,tapi aku akan berusaha membatalkan perjodohan bodoh, siapa sih yang mau di jodohkan, aku akan memohon ke tou-san untuk membatalkanya setelah itu aku ke rumah Hinata dan melamarnya, kalau gagal aku akan mengunakan rencana b, rencana membuat anak atau melakukan hubungan yang seharusnya tidak boleh di lakukan, apalagi kalo di lakukan anak sekolah he...he...he... tapi harus fokus dengan rencana awal, sebenarnya rencana b tidak akan aku lakukan sampai aku dan hinata menikah tapi kalo gagal maka mau gak mau aku harus merencanakan apalagi kalo aku dan Hinata satu band pasti bisa melakukannya.

"Sedang apa Naru-chan, melamun disini,kamu lagi ngomongi apaansih,"aku sadar bahwa ibuku sedang memperhatikan aku.

"enggak mikir apa-apa kok kaa-san,"ujarku.

"oh-nya Naru-chan, besok kaa-san dan tou-san akan pergi keluar kota selama seminggu, kamu jaga rumah nya."

Bertapa senangnya diriku mendengar kaa-san dan tou-san keluar kota, ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu, kalau tidak ada kaa-san dan tou-san maka rencana kencan dengan Hinata berjalan mulus tanpa ada yang menganggu, pokoknya aku senang sekali.

"tapi ingat kau tidak boleh nakalnya," ujar kaa-san, aku pun manguk-manguk saja "iya kaa-san."

Aku harus bersiap-siap ke sekolah, bisa telat ni, apalagi pelajaran pertama ada jam Ibiki sensei, salah satu pengajar yang terkenal menyeramkan, kalo bertemu dengan macam-macam dengan urusannya bisa panjang.

End Naruto Pov:

Normal Pov:

Skip time jam istirahat.

"Hinata,"panggil Naruto

"Ada apa Naruto-kun," menjawap panggilan Naruto

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan,"ujar Naruto

"Bicarakan saja, emang ada apa sih?" tanya Hinata penasaran

"Kebetulan hari ini Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan keluar kota selam seminggu, bisakah nanti sepulang sekolah ke rumahku buatkan aku makanan,"Naruto memohon Hinata.

"Kebetulan sekali tou-san sedang keluar kota selama dua minggu, jadi aku mau membuatkan masakan untukmu,"Hinata menerima permintaan Naruto.

"Baguslah kalo begitu,nanti pulang aku antar deh,"tawar Naruto

"Ha'i"

Hinata Pov:

Hari ini aku senang sekali, tou-san sedang keluar kota, itu artinya aku bisa kencan dengan Naruto-kun, walaupun hanya sehari doang tapi aku merasa senang, apalagi Naruto-kun memintaku untuk di buatkan makanan,mimpi apa ya aku semalam, terima kasih Tuhan yang telah mendengar doamu ini, semoga perjodohan ini bisa di batalkan juga lalu aku menikah dengan Naruto dan mempunyai anak yang lucu-lucu, aduh kok aku sudah menghayal memilik anak sih, sekolah belum lulus aja sudah mikir yang enggak-enggak.

End Hinata Pov:

Fufufu semakin menarik gak ceritanya, saya masih binggung mau nulis apalagi yang punya ide mohon dibantu, Insya Allah fic ini akan panjang konfliknya gak hanya naruhina sama sasusaku saja tapi juga pasangan-pasangan yang lain kan teman-teman naruto belum ketemu temannya sasuke dan sakura, terus di review ya

**TBC**


End file.
